


February 14th

by Jecari



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: "And before all of this," Alec waves his hands, showing nothing in particular, "they were mundanes and Valentine's day is.. is to celebrate love I guess? That's what I understood when Izzy told me about it and I wanted to... I don't know, it's stupid, forget it."***Or the one where Alec tries to be romantic on valentine's day





	February 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> First of all, excuse the lame title; I'm sick but still wanted to post it today so.... Voilà!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and english isn't my first language so there are probably mistakes. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them but please don't be rude or mean about it! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ;)

A lot of responsibilities come with being the head of the New York institute. Lives depend on you, mundanes', Shadowhunters', downworlders'... one bad decision and people die. Such responsibilities never scared Alec Lightwood so he worked hard, respected every rules and even hid his sexuality (to everyone, including himself) and although he has some regrets, he's happy with his life now. He doesn't mind the extra hours, spending entire nights at the institute, and dealing with the Clave isn't as difficult as Alec expected it to be. As long as he does his job, the Clave doesn't interfere.

And there's Magnus. Beautiful, powerful, understanding, Magnus Bane. To this day, Alec still can't believe how lucky he is to call the warlock his boyfriend.

From the moment Alec first met the warlock, something he had never experienced before happened: he lost control. His feelings, his thoughts, his body... it was like they came to life and refused to listen to him anymore. Alec helplessly fell in love with Magnus, he couldn't help but think about the warlock every second of every day and his body? It made him feel so many things all at once that it made him dizzy. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest, he couldn't breath every time Magnus entered the room, as if the warlock was the only oxygen Alec needed, and his brain forgot the most basic things, such as talking.

With time, Alec learned how to relax around Magnus and he is now able to have a proper conversation with his boyfriend but the sight of Magnus is still breathtaking, the fast heartbeat turned into delightful butterflies in his stomach and-

A loud buzz jolts Alec back to reality, and he immediately understand where it's coming from. Sighing, he scans his desk with his eyes, looking for his phone but all he can see are sheets of paper spread everywhere. Before he got lost in his thoughts, Alec was filling some paperwork for the Clave and he feels like what should have been done in an hour top, lasted forever.

When Alec finally finds his phone, the little light on the left corner is blinking. Expecting to find a missed call from Izzy or some Shadowhunter needing his help, he frowns and unlock the screen. The name next to the missed call notification puts a smile on his face. Magnus. Forgetting about his paperwork again, Alec calls his boyfriend back.

"Greetings night owl ."

Magnus' voice echoes in his ear after a few seconds.

"Night?" Alec asks, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

Holding his phone against his ear, Alec makes his chair spin so he can see the big stained glass window behind his desk. Last time he checked, warm sunlight was making the angel Raziel look almost alive. Now, all the colors are dark and dull, yet still beautiful under the moonlight.

"I'm late again, aren't I?" Alec sighs, resting his head on the back of his chair and slowly making it move, as if he's rocking himself.

"I don't know, love," Alec can hear Magnus' smile in his voice, "you are the one who told me to be ready at 8pm."

Alec's eyebrows raise up in surprise. "I did?"

"Yes, darling, you did."

"What-" Alec starts, checking the calendar on his desk. "Shit!"

"Is everything alright?"

Alec fastly makes his chair spin again and opens one of the drawers of his desk. " Yes! I'll be back soon."

He doesn't wait for Magnus' answer and hangs up before standing up. He eyes the mess he's made on his desk but decides to leave it for tonight. Instead of cleaning it, Alec grabs the heart-shaped box in his drawer and leaves.

He can't believe he forgot Valentine's day. He had the whole evening planned and even booked a table in a fancy restaurant Magnus loves. But he got caught up in work, again. In moments like this, Alec hates being the head of the institute.

*

When Alec comes in the loft, Chairman Meow, who was passing by the door, stops, looks at him then turns his head to him in a disdainful yet elegant way. Alec rolls his eyes at the cat, a small smile on his face, before taking of his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Magnus?" He calls his boyfriend, entering the living room. "Magnus?" He calls again, hiding the box behind his back.

The warlock joins him in the living room as Alec calls him a third time. "I'm right here, darling."

As Magnus approaches, Alec takes a moment to observe him. His boyfriend is the most attractive person Alec has ever see and his eccentric yet fancy fashion choices makes him even more breathtaking, ethereal. His classy shoes, black pants and the new shirt he's wearing show Alec he put more effort than usual in his outfit for Alec's surprise. For Alec. Period.

For a second, the shadowhunter feels guilty, he failed Magnus. Again. But relief replaces guilt when, after spending more time than necessary looking at Magnus chest embellished by his necklaces and his neck, Alec sees he's smiling. Like a lot of people, Magnus has multiple smiles. There's the polite one that doesn't quite reach his eyes, the flirty one, slightly uneven, the earnest one that makes his eyes crinkle and there is that smile. The private one that only Alec gets to see a d that comes with sparkles in his beautiful, warm, brown eyes. Alec could spend hours looking into the without being distracted by the glittery eyeshadow he puts on them.

"Hi," Alec greets him, a soft smile playing on his lips.

He takes a few steps toward his boyfriend, closing the distance between them. Keeping the box hidden behind his back with one hand, Alec rests the second one on Magnus cheek and softly kisses him.

"Hello," Magnus answers when Alec breaks the contact, his eyes still closed and that same smile still on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus, I was filling some paper work and lost track of time and-"

Alec can't finish his sentence, stopped by Magnus' lips on his. This time, the kiss lasts longer, slow and sweet.

"It's alright, love."

"It's not... 'relationships take efforts', right? And I swear I'm- This, us, is really is important to me and I feel like- I'm always working or fighting demons and I'm always late and-"

"Alexander." Magnus hand around his makes Alec stop talking more than the warlock's voice. "It's alright," he repeats, his thumb gently caressing Alec's hand, "I'm dating the head of the Institute, I know you're trying your best but your work is important. Besides, it was just a dinner, we can rain check or... I can make cape coming to us again, I know you love their champagne."

Alec chuckles, he do love their champagne but it was more than just a dinner. "It wasn't just a dinner, Magnus."

"It wasn't?" Magnus asks with a city smile.

"Don't you know what day it is today?"

"February 14th?"

Alec sighs and roll his eyes but smile. "I'm not talking about the date. It's Valentine's day and I wanted to make it special and do something romantic to celebrate it. I even got you a box of chocolate." He confesses, handing him the heart-shaped box he's been hiding.

Magnus takes the box, one of his eyebrows raised up."Why would you want to celebrate that psycho murderer's day?"

Taking a step back, Alec frowns in confusion. Now that he thinks about it, Magnus' question makes sense but the warlock has been alive for centuries, he can't ignore what Valentine's day is. But mundanes has days for mothers and fathers and pretty much everything and it's pretty funny lovers day has the same name of the asshole who made their life a living hell.

"I- It's not- You know Izzy is dating Simon, right? And Jace and Clary are back together since they found out they're not siblings?"

"I know, yes."

"And before all of this," Alec waves his hands, showing nothing in particular, "they were mundanes and Valentine's day is.. is to celebrate love I guess? That's what I understood when Izzy told me about it and I wanted to... I don't know, it's stupid, forget it." He sighs, falling on the sofa.

What was he thinking? He made a fool of himself again. It's not his fault, though, he just doesn't know how to show Magnus his love and Izzy, she's the one who told him about that and how mundanes offer chocolate and flowers to their lover on Valentine's day. And, although he thinks love should be celebrated every day, he wanted to make today special. Stupid mundanes and their tradition.

When he feels Magnus poking at his knees, Alec looks up at him. The warlock his standing in front of him, smiling, probably making fun of Alec, and poked at his knees with his own legs. His smile not leaving his lips, Magnus sits on Alec's lap.

"I'm messing with you, I know what Valentine's day is."

"It's stupid." Alec sighs.

"It is not, I actually thinks it is sweet." To prove his point, Magnus takes Alec's face between his hands and softly kiss him.

"It's not sweet, forget it. I don't know what I was thinking, a mundane tradition? Neither of us is a mundane and we've never been You're a warlock and I'm a shadowhunter and it will always be like that."

"That doesn't mean we cannot celebrate love, but we know how precious love is, maybe more than anyone else, so we don't need a date in the calendar to do so."

"You're right." Alec answers barely looking at his boyfriend. He feels so dumb. "I know, I just wanted to be the one making something romantic for once."

"You got me chocolate!" Magnus reminds him, chuckling.

"I mean... taking you to a nice restaurant, holding the door for you... things like that."

"You saved me from a demon attack last week, that is a lot more romantic than any restaurant and I don't need any mundanes tradition to know that you love me. You said it yourself, I am a warlock and you are a shadowhunters, not mundanes."

Resting his head on the couch's back, Alec sighs. One way or another, he's going to make Izzy pay for putting these silly mundanes thoughts into his head. He's thinking about sending her in a patrol the next day (something she hates to do) or stopping her from going to Idriss the next time shadowhunters need to go there when he feels Magnus' lips on his neck and all thoughts of revenge disappear. His boyfriend's mouth stays here for a while, his tongue and teeth playing with the exposed skin and when Magnus stands up, Alec groans.

"There is one mundane tradition I enjoy, though," Magnus declares and Alec looks at him with a questioning look. "Chinese take out."

At that confession, Alec can't help but burst out laughing. Magnus can portal himself everywhere in the world, he can bring a table and food from any fancy restaurant right here, in his loft, yet, chinese take out is what he likes the most. And not just the food, the whole process: calling the place, waiting for the delivery guy, opening the boxes... Alec can't say he understands that but he still agrees on having a relaxing night in and changes into more comfortable clothes while his boyfriend takes care of the order.

Perhaps spending the night eating chinese take out and drinking wine on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt isn't the most romantic way to have dinner on Valentine's day but Alec doesn't care. He actually likes it better than chocolate boxes, flowers and fancy dinner. And one day isn't enough to celebrate the love he feels for and from Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.highwarluckbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> And for those reading [Unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879699/chapters/29420970) a new chapter should be up soon ;)


End file.
